Edge of the Empire: Episode Six, The Struggle Within
The Struggle Within is the sixth episode and session of the Edge of the Empire campaign. Plot Summary Bastilla Ann, followed by "Aegis" and Isshevge enter the research room in which Bal Vhlistish is being held. Ann releases him, and he quickly gets to searching for his armor and gear. After finding it, Vlistish looks through an unexplored door and finds a room full of seven bacta tanks, one of which is very large. He shoots the smaller tanks, with only a single occupant showing signs of life. Ann escorts the survivor out. Vlistish examines the last tank, shown to be holding a Krayt Dragon hybrid. He throws a frag grenade into the tank and backs up to the door. He sees it alive and attempts to shoot it down, though it withstands this and attempts to kill him. Vlistish then proceeds to place gas tanks full of highly explosive gas around the research room and leading into the room with the dragon, kicking one inside of the room with it. On the way out, he opens one of the tanks and leaves a burner on before leaving the room. Returning to the rebels base, the rebel cell takes in all the survivors and send the party on their way. Vlistish gets a transmission from Ahm Vyc, telling him one of the members of Clan Vyc is ready to give him his trial. On the way, Ann has visions of a dark side him, and the two proceed to battle. Arriving to Tatooine, the party is met by a band of four bounty hunters attempt to take the group in. However, a Chiss named Jriska'ipez'laga (Dijkstra) distracts the hunters, and allow the party to throw stun grenades at them and for Ann to lift one of the hunters up with the Force. Dijkstra manages to use her shock gloves to knock out two of the hunters, and with the help of Vlistish talk down a third. Ann drops the hunter he's holding too hard and his neck snaps. Before Aegis can kill the surrendering hunter, Ann knocks her out. After scaring Vlistish with a needle from a stimpack, the party leaves and Dijkstra follow them. They proceed to the Vyc member's house and Vlistish gets his assignment. After talking to a local priest, Aegis makes the mistake of talking about having syringes and flowers from the lab. Aegis lies to Vlistish and tells him they're in the reactor of the ship. He then proceeds to run over to the ship and attempts to throw a frag grenade inside the reactor, but is stopped by Ann and Dijkstra. Dijkstra than proceeds to carry a knocked out Vlistish with her, Ann, and Aegis with Vlistish waking up twice, instantly getting put back to sleep the first time, and having a seizure the second time waking up inside of a club with flashing lights, reminding him of the experiments. Meanwhile, the rest of the party is asking around town about any recent wealthy newcomers, as per the assignment. After talking to the priest man once again, who also works the local cantina at night, Ann talks to an awaking Vlistish and berates him for his actions. He ends up getting backhanded by Vlistish, who then proceeds to leave the others to find the target on his own. The rest of the group, without Vlistish, or Isshevge who stayed on the ship, head off to investigate a local and well off looking bank ran solely by a Protocol droid. After the droid refuses to give the group any information on the bank's clients, Ann orders Aegis to blockade the door. Aegis complies but then attempts to shoot the droid, missing. The droid then flips on an alarm and the building locks down. Meanwhile, Vlistish is asking around the residential area for any information regarding how recent their neighbors are. After gaining information from a Dug, he proceeds to investigate a wealthier area of town but is concerned when he sees that same Dug running down the street. Vlistish follows the Dug to the bank, where he and a human pull out their blasters and engage the rest of the group. Vlistish, seeing that they're about to rob the bank, furiously leaves to go back to work. The rest of the group is able to defend themselves from the guards, and proceed to unlock down the building, with Ann shutting off all power to it. Aegis then proceeds to kill the droid, and he and Djristra break into the bank's vault. Vlistish returns to where he was before, to see the priest head back to his own home and get dressed for work at the cantina. He asks him about his neighbors, though gets no notable information. He then proceeds to slowly follow the man down to his cantina, and watch him pull out a journal he writes in. Vlistish sits outside the cantina to watch what happens. Djristra also joins him and asks him about Ann and his possible Force abilities. After an hour, Vlistish returns to the wealthier neighborhood and does some more questioning. Djristra breaks off to go break into the temple and take a golden pedestal. Ann heads back off into the commercial zone to do some more questioning, and Aegis and Issehvge come to help Djristra. They successfully break in, and Aegis brings the ship around for them to load it onboard. Meanwhile, Vlistish has gotten enough information for him to believe it's the priest cantina worker. He goes to his business and tells him he believes a hunter might be after him, and that he is willing to escort him home. The man believes this and closes up the cantina early. After walking down the street into a less populated area Vlistish fires at the man, knocking him over, but before he can land a finishing blow Aegis fires from down the street and kills the man. Out of reaction, Vlistish turns and fires at Aegis, nearly killing the droid. Vlistish brings the body over to the Vyc household and is told that if it's him he likely has his information in a journal. After heading down and retrieving it, Vlistish brings it back to Vyc who concludes that it was indeed him. He then says that he has his vote for joining the clan. Vlistish then proceeds to take what valuables the dead man had in his house. Heading back to the ship to take off, Djristra attempts to convince Vlistish to allow her to tag along. After brief negotiations, he agrees to let her come aboard if she can get him the syringes so that he can destroy them. She comes aboard and does some testing on the flowers Aegis had collected as well.Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Rebellion Era